The Condesce
Her Imperious Condescension is one of the main antagonists (alongside with Lord English and Doc Scratch) in Andrew Hussies' webcomic Homestuck. She is also the ancestor of Feferi Peixes. She is also known as The Condesce and The Baroness. Personality The Condesce is a heartless killer that doesn't think about the people she kills or shows mercy to them. She is considered to be one of the or the most evil villain in Homestuck history. She is diabolical, cruel, sadistic, selfish, and overall true evil. She doesn't even care about her comrades life's and tortures everyone she finds weak or below her. Although Feferi Peixes is supposed to act like The Condesce because The Condesce is her Ancestor, Feferi is nice troll who loves using fish puns and is the exact opposite of The Condesce (except for the trash-talking part). She's also, like any true queen, quite vain. Appearance She takes the appearance of a female troll with very long hair and a black suit. She has pointy horns that go straight up and are very long. She also has a very long trident which is a similar trident to Feferi's. Her trident seems to have some red rope tied around it. This rope might resemble the blood of her victims. Her large black suit has a long Zodiac symbol that is the symbol for the Zodiac known as Pisces. Likewise Feferi Peixes and Meenah Peixes also have a Pisces symbol as their Zodiacs Biography Act 5 Act 2 The Condesce is mentioned by Doc Scratch Act 5 Act 2, when he tells the reader (and the Handmaid) about the story of the Sufferer (Karkat's ancestor). The Sufferer was a troll who had started a rebellion after remembering fragments of what happened to him in the previous session. She is mentioned to have captured him, and then tortured him to death. Part of this torture involved pressing a hot iron with the Cancer symbol in his chest. She also puts the Psiionic (one of the Sufferer's friends and Sollux's ancestor) in her battleship to be used as a living battery whose lifespan was extended until the Condesce's death. Later on she appears on Alternia, where she meets the Handmaid, who she challenges to a duel. Eventually she killed the Handmaid in an act that is, according to Scratch, both punishment and reward. The punishment and reward for The Handmaid is her death, which Lord English didn't allow her to do until she finished her task, whilst the reward for the Condesce is immortality from Lord English, with as punishment eternal slavery to him. Further information is witheld from the reader, as Hussie assaults Scratch later on. The story is later told to be "Troll Fanfiction". Act 6 Act 1 In Act 6, Roxy Lalonde tells Dirk Strider that The Condesce is supposed to make them do something that will be a part of her evil plan of destruction. Act 6 Act 2 In Act 6 Act 2 The Condesce is seen ordering DD to get to the decapiated head and figure out who decapitated him. The Condesce wanted to capture the foe. DD only found a note on the head that said "The prince is here, your sh*t is rekt". Soon Caliborn tells Dirk that The Condesce will try to kill him because he messed with her. The Condese ship lands on earth and her minions try to kill Dirk. Act 6 Act 3 In Act 6 Act 3 Jake tells Dirk the story of how The Condesce raised and constantly beat his grandma. Jake then says that when his grandma escapes The Condesce killed her. Dirk then tells Jake that The Condesce married Lord English but soon hated English because he wiped out most of the troll race. Dirk also tells Jake that The Condesce ruled the world and began war with the earth. The war killed off so many people that only 2 humans survived. Those humans were Roxys mother and Dirks bro. Roxys mother and Dirks bro managed to rebuild the population. Dirk says that when Roxys' mother and his bro confronted The Condesce, The Condesce instantly killed them. Meenah Peixes says that she devotes herself to be like The Condesce one day. She wants to become like her because she thinks The Condesce is "cool". Act 6 Act 4 In Act 6 Act 4 Jack Noir accidentally sends The Condesce a pumpkin with a head in it. When The Condesce sees this she sends down a bunch of guards to beat him down. Later The Condesce states that she wants her ring back since someone stole it and gave it to Jack Noir. She also says that she regrets letting the boys do the work. Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 In Act 6 Act 5 she is wandering around Derse until Roxy falls in front of her. The Condesce locks Roxy in a jail cell and Roxy finds The Condeses journal which contains lots of glitter as well as dancing clowns. Roxy then falls asleep and in her dream Alternate Calliope tells Roxy to rescue her from Caliborn. While Roxy goes The Condesce invades her dream. Roxy successfully sneaks past her. Alternate Calliope tells Roxy that The Condesce wants to kill Caliborn because Caliborn would soon grow up to become Lord English who would kill most of the troll race. Later while Roxy and Jane were talking The Condesce interupded them and got angry at Roxy for escaping her jail. The Condeses ship is then seen landing on Derse and The Condesce (who had Sollux's powers at the moment) shot a Psiconic blast from her eyes which she shot at Derses moon so she could destroy it (which was a success). However doing so she accidentally released Roxy and Dirks God Tier. The Condese then flew to Roxy and Dirk and prepared to fight them. Before Dirk could attack The Condesce, The Condesce took over Jade Harley's mind and turned her into Grimbark Jade who would serve The Condesce. The Condesce ordered Grimbark Jade to zap Jane which turned Jane into CrockerTier Jane who also would serve The Condesce. The Condese ordered them both to beat Jake, Dirk, and Roxy. Grimbark Jade and CrockerTier Jane managed to beat them without a problem and give them to The Condese who put on an evil grin. She then beat them till she got all of their money. She started smoking a cigarette and put on a new pair of glasses with we're white with stripes on it. She then held up their treasures as if it were her own and she achieved it. Act 6 Act 5 Act 2 Although Act 6 Act 2 was discontinued from Homestuck to become Act 6 Act 5 Act 1, The Condesce made an appearance while it was not discontinued. The Condesce is contacted by Roxy to arrests Jake and Jane after they went into trickster mode. However The Condesce did not care so she ended the contact. Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 In Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 Grimbark Jade and CrockerTier Jane think of contacting The Condesce after Jade and Johns' golden ship was taken over by Areana on the ship lands on Derse. However CrockerTier Jane and Grimbark Jade decided not to call her because they said The Condesce would just call them "childish". After Aranea causes a battle royal against every living character The Condesces ship lands where there fighting and The Condesce notices that Aranea stole her ring thus leading The Condesce to fight as well. Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 In Act 6 Act 6 Act 2 The Condesce tries to kill Areana with an engergy blast but misses and hits Kanaya instead which instantly kills Kanaya. When Kanayas friend Rose tries to avenge Kanaya by killing The Condesce. In the end Rose is stabbed by The Condesces staff and is almost killed by The Condesce but Rose is saved by her mom Roxy. Areana then fights The Condesce by crashing planets into each other to crush The Condesce when they crash. The Condesce doges the planet and her ship blows up instead. The Condesce then gets furious at Areana and holds Areana by the neck while roaring in her face. Act 6 Act 6 Act 4 In Act 6 Act 6 Act 4 The Condesce forces Aranea to flip her thumb so that The Condesce can get her ring back. After getting her ring she snaps Aranea's neck and drops her corpse into a pit of fire. Act 6 Act 6 Act 5 Vriska Serket formed a plan in which the heroes would defeat their biggest threats. One of the biggest threats was The Condesce. John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, Jane Crocker, Kanaya Maryam, and Roxy Lalonde formed a team to take down The Condesce. As the team planed out how they were going to defeat her, she overheard them and was furious. Once the team spotted her, they prepared to have a final battle. Final Battle The Condesce fights John, Rose, Roxy, and Kanaya and seems to have the upper hand. She beats all of them down until Roxy comes behind her and stabs her in the back by surprise. Other Appearances the Condesce appeared in a fan video of Homestuck called "Rex Duodum Angels" where the trolls fight the Black King The Condesce makes a appearance along with the other ancestors, like The Sufferer and Masquise Spinneret Mindfang. She makes another appearance in another fan video called "The Condesceation song". This video is a parody of Oogie Boogie song from the movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas". In the video itself The Condesce finally captures Dirk Strider and she teases him by saying things like "He's anime, he's yaoi" or "This can't be the right guy". She constantly pushes Dirk to the wall when he talks back to her. Goals The Condese wants nothing more then the destruction of everything. She will do anything to achieve it. Create wars, torture, kill, just about anything in order to make the world topple out of existence. She wants to cause as much chaos and destruction as Lord English. One of her attempts to eternal destruction was to become queen of the trolls. She tries to achieve this by making all the trolls fear her so she can take control over them and make them destroy everything. Although she is the employee of Lord English she hates him with a burning passion and plans on killing him. Powers and Abilities As a fuchsia blooded troll the Condesce has an incredibly long lifespan, superhuman strength, speed and durability, and an immunity against telepathic attacks. She is proficient in using a double ended trident (2x3dent), enough so to effortlessly kill a god tier player. She can extend other people's lifespans. Her gold tiara gives her access to several other troll's powers, including control over animals (including nigh omnipotent First Guardians), telekinetic powers strong enough to move planets and the ability to shoot psychic eye lasers that can vaporize an entire moon. Gallery The Condescension.jpg Getmugged.png Her.gif Trivia *The troll writing on her battleship says "Battleship Condescension", which has the same initials as "Betty Crocker". *Nannasprite referred to Betty Crocker as "The Baroness", which matches the other 8-letter titles of the ancestors. **Dirk later onSburb Logo also referred the Condesce as the Baroness. *Mindfang and the Draconian Dignitary both call her a witch. Feferi's mythological role is the Witch of Life, while Betty Crocker is also commonly referred to in-universe as the "Batterwitch". **The Condesce seems to have some sort of connection with the Witch class; as she has had some kind of relationship with every known Witch player; Damara's post-scratch self, the Handmaid, was killed by the Condesce; Jade was under her control for a short time up until her death; and her descendant and Heiress, Feferi, was the Witch of Life. *In part one of "Openbound", Meenah even called her a "waterbitch". *"Glorious Monarch" is a title of the Black Queen (whom the Condesce replaced), which so happens to start with the same letters as "General Mills". *Jake refers to her as "Sea Hitler" and "FISH HITLER". Likewise, Roxy calls her "SNORKELBITCH MEGAHITLER". *While communicating, she speaks similarly to Meenah. This could possibly mean that all post-scratch ancestors talked like their pre-scratch selves (as Aranea and Mindfang do, and Jane and Nanna do, more or less) or is just coincidence with the Condesce. *It is shown that the mind-controlled Jane and Jade, while still acting with the best interests of the Condesce in mind, are more than just puppets for her and have at least some measure of autonomy. *The Condesce's giant hairdo is reminiscent of Gl'bgolyb's tentacles. *The Condesce is one of the most evil villains in Homestuck. The others of course being Doc Scratch, Lord English, and, Jack Noir. Category:Female Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Trolls Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Related to Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:One-Man Army Category:Genocidal Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Power Hungry Category:Monsters Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Military Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thief Category:Leader Category:Femme Fatale Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Game Bosses Category:Monster Master Category:Control Freaks Category:Parents Category:God Wannabe Category:Totalitarians Category:Successful Category:Paranormal Category:Damned Souls Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Creator Category:Summoners Category:Wealthy Category:The Heavy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Cataclysm Category:Extravagant Category:Blackmailers Category:Embezzlers Category:Cheater Category:Strategic Category:Harbingers Category:Energy Beings Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Master Orator Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Right-Hand Category:Humanoid Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cult Leaders Category:Heretics Category:Muses Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Psychics